


【鱼咩】入戏 15

by banyingtingchechang



Category: JX3 RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 07:50:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21267584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banyingtingchechang/pseuds/banyingtingchechang





	【鱼咩】入戏 15

※鱼咩。

※全员演艺圈PARO。

※系好安全带。

15.

当那个吻落下来的时候风清歌意识到一切都完了，因为他混沌的脑袋里居然翻不出一个逻辑去反驳。直到对方的舌尖开始在他的口腔里恣意活动他才忽地反应过来，伸手去推迟风。但对方手臂上的肌肉绷得很紧，石头一样推也推不动，纠缠的唇舌发出湿润泥泞的声音，令风清歌连脊背都发麻。

大抵是酒喝的太多，等这个吻结束的时候风清歌连呼吸都不顺了，迟风的手已经从他的手腕上转移到他腰间，转而去吻他的脖子和耳朵，手也开始往他的衣服里探。裸露在外的皮肤被微凉的空气刺激，风清歌微微战栗，如梦初醒般一把按住迟风的手腕：“不行——不行！停下！”

迟风没有理会他的阻止，大腿已经强势的挤进他的腿间，隔着裤子风清歌也能感觉到那东西抵在他的大腿上，惊得他连语气都慌乱起来，“不行……你停下！”

他蓦地用力，一把将迟风推开。迟风踉跄两步，坐到床上。风清歌转身就要跑，被迟风一把拉住手腕往后一拽，两个人双双跌落进柔软床铺。风清歌猛地用力，一把将迟风掀翻压进亲手铺好的柔软枕头上，骑在对方身上用力按着他的肩膀：“你疯了？”

迟风并没挣扎，反而好整以暇地伸手扶住他的腰。风清歌这才发现自己现在怎么一个糟糕的姿势，简直像是亲手把自己送到对方手里。他连忙要站起身，偏偏在柔软的枕头上根本无处着力，倒是迟风半倚着枕头伸手按住他的后颈，迫使他俯下身来接吻。明明他才是被强迫的一方，但此刻压在对方身上的也是自己，风清歌不由自主地混乱了起来。迟风的手便再次滑进他的衣服里，从微微凸起的肩胛骨到凹陷的脊椎线，接着那只手就落进他的裤腰里。

风清歌再度激烈的挣扎起来，迟风根本不在乎，一把将他按倒在床上，欺身去吻他的脖颈，手上利索的解开他的腰带。

“你硬了。”迟风说。

比任何事实都更糟糕的是迟风是对的，此刻风清歌终于有一种被指证定罪的病态解脱感。他侧过脸去将脸埋在自己的臂弯里，一言不发，只有微微战栗的身体出卖了他的反应。

从一开始他就是对的，从一开始他就是共犯。

比喝醉更糟糕的是他此刻脑袋分外清醒，身体却被酒精点燃了一团火。迟风的手指带着冰凉的润滑液挤进他身体里的时候他不自觉地发出喘息，光是指尖蹭过腺体，他便无法忍耐地从喉咙里泄露甜腻的呻吟，慌乱地抓住迟风的手臂，疏于修剪的指甲深深扣进肉里，大概会留下痕迹，但没有人在乎。

手指很快从他的身体里抽离，迟风捞起他发软的腿，滚烫的肉刃很快贴近被开发到泥泞不堪的腿心，风清歌惊慌地更抓紧了迟风，但谄媚的穴口已经柔软的开合着等待入侵。迟风贴在他耳边轻声说：“别怕，不会疼的。”

骗子。

炽热的凶器再次顶进自初次之后便再无人开拓过的极乐之地，风清歌高高扬起头，身体绷成一条被拉紧的弓，张着嘴，却只是失声。早就挂在眼角的一滴眼泪终于落了下来，风清歌抬手挡住自己的眼睛，身体随着律动摇晃。

这还是他第一次如此清醒地体会到被人进犯的感觉，敏感的黏膜如此忠诚地向身体传达快感，他甚至能够感受到身体里那根东西上青筋的走向。迟风的分身用力的碾过他的腺体，每一次律动都发出令人脸红心跳的声音，风清歌本能地伸出手去保住迟风的肩背，试图稳定自己的身体，“不……啊啊！”

他从未意识到自己是如此的贪恋快感的人，迟风并没有什么高明的技巧，光是横冲直撞就已经令他的身体不听使唤。他无意识地张着嘴，朦胧的视线里映照出迟风模糊的面容，呼吸越来越急促，声音也越来越甜腻失控。

“迟风、迟风……”

他含糊地呼唤对方的名字，小腿用力地勾在迟风腰间，只觉得脊背窜上一阵接一阵的麻痹感。光是迎合激烈的挺送就让他再无余裕，连擦掉眼泪的多余功夫都没有。他什么也看不清楚，仿佛连瞳孔都被快感融化。

迟风低下头吻他，被汗水浸润的身体紧紧贴合在一起，风清歌意识到对方胸口也传来失速的心跳。他们全凭本能像野兽一样接吻，风清歌甚至没有喘气的间隙，指尖无意识地在迟风背上划开道道红痕。在他身体里恣意妄为的凶器突然放缓了速度，慢慢挺进，风清歌甚至能感觉到层叠的媚肉如何被推开，谄媚地挤压着入侵者。

“不行，迟风……别那么……”

风清歌根本不知道自己语无伦次在说些什么，只是本能的收紧手臂和勾在对方腰上的小腿，明明已经贴合在一起，却还妄图寻求更近的距离。

他从不知道性事可以如此激烈，同时包含快乐与痛苦。快感像致命的毒，顺着他的血管流转到四肢百骸，他连手指都战栗。

“风清歌。”

迟风低声唤他，指名道姓，毫不浪漫。但这次既没有戏谑，也没有叫他老师时的讽刺，风清歌努力将模糊的视线聚焦在他的脸，迟风也正低下头看他，微微蹙着眉，再也没有游刃有余的神色。于是风清歌努力抬起头，想与他接吻。迟风低下头顺从的与他唇舌纠缠，听到他含糊地发出支离破碎的声音。

“快点。”风清歌说。

于是迟风伸手把他的腿架到肩头，一鼓作气的挺进他的身体更深的地方。风清歌几乎失声，甬道颤抖地紧紧吮住在身体内行凶的肉楔，令迟风微微抽气，发出难以自控的低喘。风清歌不由自主地摆动腰肢迎合激烈的抽送，感到自己仿佛被钉在滚烫的刑具上，每一次进出都强烈到让他忍耐不住带着哭腔的呻吟。他伸手抱紧迟风，试图透过五厘米的胸膛分享对方失速的心跳。

他们被情欲卷着堕入深渊，姿态狼狈，但彼此紧紧相拥，无法分开。

——至少他不是唯一堕落下去的那个人。

他不知道那天晚上一共做了几次，在床上，在浴室，甚至还被按在冰凉舆洗台上做了一次。风清歌被迫趴在镜前，透过泪水模糊的视线看见镜中的自己，狼狈却顺从的姿态，如同被驯服的羊。

迟风说得对。

一直不说拒绝的是他，若即若离试探着的是他，卑劣地享受着被爱的错觉的也是他。

他乐在其中，所以也终于要自食苦果。

等第二天醒来的时候迟风已经先走了，他问过节目组，说是迟风似乎还有什么工作安排，所以早早先走。风清歌点点头，回头去收拾东西。房间显然已经被收拾过一遍，至少不再像昨晚一片狼藉。持风带走了所有自己的行李，只剩下风清歌的乱七八糟的行李放了半房间，空空落落的一片。

风清歌不知道自己此刻应该是什么心情，大部分时候他都是那个先走的人。他甚至不知道此刻自己究竟是什么立场，也不确定他们的关系真的有所改变吗。

昨天晚上尽管喝了些酒，但他还是从头到尾都是清醒的。迟风的话像当头一棒，比起“这人在胡说什么”，居然更多的是“原来是这样”的恍然大悟。他从来没有给自己一个机会梳理过他和迟风的关系，神志他也不太清楚其他人恋爱的时候都是什么心情。有前女友说过他对爱需求无度，却吝于给予，但他不过是根本不清楚自己的心情，更遑论如何给予。

所以从此之后他们是什么关系，恋人吗？但他和迟风都从未向对方表白过，或许根本就只是炮友关系。他也不知道迟风对他到底抱持着怎样的心情，在得到确切的答案之前把这些东西当真就未免显得太可悲了。

风清歌把最后一件衣服收进行李箱，仍未能想清楚以后到底应该如何面对迟风。他四下转了一圈，想确认一下自己没丢什么东西，却在床头发现了一瓶香水。他踌躇半晌，最终还是决定把它带回去。

伸手拿到之后他却觉得手感不对，反复确认了一下，忽然不自觉地勾了勾嘴角。

那是一瓶全新的香水，有人用小学生一样的笔记在上面歪歪扭扭地写：少抽点烟。

-TBC-


End file.
